


69: “No. Regrets.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [69]
Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Challenge Response, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	69: “No. Regrets.”

**69: “No. Regrets.”**

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Owwww. Can't you be a little bit more gentler, I'm soft."

Cheng stopped pressing the frozen peas to Dre's cheek to stare at his boyfriend in disbelief. "It's your own fault. I told you not to challenge Zhuang. He's one of the strongest members after me and he doesn't show mercy."

"Well, I still won so that has to count for something."

"You won because I would have destroyed Zhuang if he injured you anymore than this." Cheng stated his hand waving over Dre's reddish cheek.

"So I still won."

"No Dre-"

"No. Regrets. I won."


End file.
